Accidental
by SkatingOnIcest
Summary: "You're bleeding!" - Elsanna


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Disney franchise

* * *

"You're bleeding!" Anna gasps whilst cupping Elsa's face in her hands, her thumbs gently brushing Elsa's (now slightly pink) cheeks; she tilted her sisters face until she was staring at the cut on Elsa's forehead, the cut was tiny really, caused by a thorn as Elsa had passed it by but remarkably the thing was bleeding quite a bit.

"Anna! Please!" the Queen all but whines as she's forced to stare at her sisters cleavage, as much as she tried her eyes refused to leave the sight and her face flushed more as Anna pushed her head down a little more as she cried out "Damn it Elsa! Why are you so tall?" before letting go of Elsa's head and dragging her down the hall by her elbow.

As soon as they'd started moving they stopped, so suddenly that Elsa nearly crashed into Anna's back before being unceremoniously being shoved into the room in front of her, Elsa sighed heavily before turning her back on Anna's brightly coloured bedroom to face her sister, "Anna, really?" she begins sounding weary of the conversation she could feel coming, but was instead shushed by her sister and forced toward the bed. "Anna-" she started, irritated at the coddling that was happening but stopped when her knees hit the side of the bed and was made to sit down.

It appeared Anna wasn't listening to her anyway as she rummaged through drawers in her desk, so Elsa sat impatiently, her eyes burning holes into Anna's back before slowly, they began to lower their gaze; it was only once Anna had turned around suddenly that Elsa truly noticed where her gaze was and moved her eyes to look back up at her sisters face so quickly that she can feel her head move with them. Anna was looking oddly at her, her eyebrow arched and her the corner of her lip turned up into a smirk so small it was almost unnoticeable; Elsa sheepishly laughed, averting her eyes from Anna and staring at the door instead.

Elsa's plan was thwarted though as Anna gripped her chin in her hand and forced her to face her way, dabbing something that made the cut sting and the Queen hiss suddenly, "Oh shush" Anna hushed, though the hint of amusement in her tone wasn't lost on Elsa who pouted and huffed. She flushed suddenly though, as she realized she was sitting eye level with her sisters (quite lovely) breasts and began to fidget in an attempt to move away from them.

"Would you qui-" Anna began, frustration seeping into her voice, but as she trailed off Elsa dragged her eyes away from Anna's chest only to have them widen in horror as her face began to burn; Anna was staring down at her and her cheeks were dusted with a soft blush and her lips spread into a very definite smirk this time. Elsa began to panic inside her mind, neither her or Anna noticing as frost began to slowly form around her feet and spread outwards, Anna was still staring down at her and she was still staring up when suddenly Anna began to laugh (Elsa couldn't help but notice how her chest moved as she did) and shoved at her shoulder; "you're shameless" she says, the words almost unidentifiable through her giggles which get louder as Elsa splutters and holds a hand to her chest in response.

Suddenly Anna let's out a soft squeak as her foot skids on the patch of unseen frost, and pitches forward into Elsa, her breasts smooshing against her face, as Anna pulls back she looks down at Elsa once more and chokes back a laugh at her gob-smacked expression, her pale skin was now burning a bright pink and her eyes were wide with shock. Before Anna thought it through she leant down towards the Queen and kissed the tip of her nose before shifting her lips towards her ear where she whispered "it's cute though" as she turned to return the medical supplies she felt a hand grab her wrist and yank her sharply back towards the bed, she stumbled, placing her hand beside Elsa's hip and staring deep into Elsa's grey eyes before letting another squeak of surprise as Elsa's other hand (which had been preoccupied with steadying Anna) made it's way over her shoulders and pulled strongly on them, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

As quickly as the kiss had began it stopped, much to Anna's disappointment as a whine left her throat when Elsa's lips left hers, she clamped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment though Elsa didn't notice due to the fact that she was rambling apologetically at her. "Oh god, Anna" she cried, taking her sisters face in her hands before thinking better of it and letting go "I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking" as she went to continue, she paused looking at Anna in confusion as she tilted her head back and groaned at the ceiling; "Anna?" she whispered almost afraid that she'd broken her sister "what's wrong?".

Anna's head shot back up and leveled her with a glare "just shut up Elsa" she hissed as she placed her hands around the back of her neck and crushed their lips back together. As Anna began pushing her onto her back Elsa's hands flailed madly in the air as she tried to figure out where to place them before finally settling on placing them upon her waist, her eyes drifting shut as the soft kiss continued; they shot open though when she felt Anna's soft tongue run across her bottom lip.

Elsa shyly parted her lips and let out a muffled moan against her sisters lips; suddenly her eyes shoot open and she yanks herself out of the kiss, Anna's hands remain on her neck as she scowls downwards at her, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration "what is it Elsa?" she murmurs as Elsa pushes at her shoulders.

"We can't do this" Elsa whispers, stumbling over her words as they rush out, "i-it's wrong, I'm sorry", she pauses as Anna's eyes begin to water before whispering brokenly "Anna I'm sor-" she's cut off by a finger against her lips and Anna shaking her head;

"Elsa please just…" she trails off before taking a deep breath "just, do you want me?" her voice comes out high pitched, like her throat is constricting from the emotion she feels and her tears begin to roll down her cheeks. As the warm tears fell upon her cool cheeks, Elsa opened her mouth and then closed it, she wanted to lie, to say she didn't want her and to keep her safe from the risks that would come but the words died on her tongue and her hands shifted from Anna's waist to her cheeks, swiping away the drops of water and pretending not to notice as they froze to her fingertips.

"Anna, you have to underst-" once again, to her irritation she's cut off once again as Anna groans and sits up to straddle her waist, "Elsa" she starts glaring down at her "I understand the risks completely, I'm not stupid" as Elsa opened her mouth to interrupt she held up her hand cutting her off "I'm not finished" she hissed causing Elsa to blink in shock at the tone. "Y'know" she flung her hands out to the side to emphasize the word "I didn't just decide right now 'screw it I'm going to kiss my sister right now' OK?" her hands continued to flail as her words grew more passionate, "I have been thinking about this Elsa" her voice started to sound whiny "day, noon and night, especially when I'm in be-" she cut herself off with a cough as a blush spread over her cheeks "what I'm trying to say" her voice growing softer "is that I've thought it through OK?".

As Elsa stared up at her she tried to calm her pounding heart, her fingertips now covered in the melting tears as she cupped Anna's warm cheeks, she opened her mouth to speak but thought better off it as she tightened her hold on Anna's face and brought her back down to press their lips together; more tears fell from Anna's eyes onto her face and she could feel the smile on her lips as they kissed, "I love you" she mumbled into the kiss never removing her lips from Anna's, she repeated it over and over in between kisses that led from lips until she was kissing Anna's shoulder.

She was stopped by a hand under her chin pulling her back up to Anna's face, she was stopped from fretting as Anna whispered "let's take this slow, OK?" before nuzzling their noses together; Elsa couldn't help but close her eyes as she felt warmth bloom in her chest and another murmur of "I love you" escaped her lips, Anna's soft chuckle made her crack open one eye to see her grinning before pressing a chaste kiss against her lips and a soft whisper of "I love you also".


End file.
